Gone
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: Modern day Romeo and Juliet. BBRae. AU.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Logan. The name rang in my head over and over. Logan. I despised that name. I hated all it stood for and all they'd done to us. Ten years ago, Mark Logan murdered my father, and I witnessed it. A girl at the age of five seeing her father shot three times in the chest tends to stay with you for a long time. But that wasn't the problem. I could deal with the pain it caused me to remember that day. In fact, I never much liked me father. But then again, blood was thicker then water. What's a few bruises between family members. The problem was… I fell in love with Gar Logan, Mark Logan's son. I fell for the enemy. I betrayed my family, my father. How could I love someone I was supposed to hate?

"Raven," My head shot up from my desk. I came face to face with Mrs. Render, my English teacher.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Will you please give us three verbs?" Her ancient eyes glared down at me.

"Hurt. Betray. Love." I said without any emotion showing on my face or in my voice.

She looked down at me in slight shock and worry. "Oh…um…very good." She got back to the previous lesson but I could see her glance over at me often. Nothing new. I always got those looks.

Worried looks from teachers and, really, adults in general. Frightened looks from younger kids. Disgusted looks from my peers. And last but ironically not least… longing glances from one Gar Logan.

Yes, I believed he loved me too. But our differences kept us apart. Our families kept us apart. Speaking of glances, he was looking at me right then. My head shot in his direction. Deep blue met his forest green and a spark flared to life in an instant. That desire his eyes ignited in me almost pushing me over the edge. I could see he felt the same. I could see the regret. The regret of having the name Logan. Regret for the actions that led to our heartache.

The sound of the bell signaling the end of the day snapped us back to reality. Okay so we never actually left reality but simply floated to a different part of reality. In any case, we stood up and walked to the door. He walked out after me and I could have sworn I felt him touch my shoulder. Or maybe it was just his breath on me. Whatever it was, it sent shivers down my spine.

I moved briskly to my locker ignoring all of the remarks and glares. 22-16-03. I repeated the numbers in my head as I turned my lock. Finally, after the third try, it opened and I stuffed my Bio, library and English book in my backpack.

While I was walking to the bus parking lot, I caught sight of Gar. My breath stopped and my heart quickened. I turned quickly trying to get my body back to normal function. It didn't work. It also didn't help when I looked out the bus window from my seat and saw Gar get on. He sat directly across the isle from me. Try as I might I couldn't keep me attention off of him. Multiple times on the ride home, I caught myself looking at him. The whole time I was wondering why he was on my bus.

Usually he rode F bus. But I rode R. Oh well, at least he wasn't gonna get off at my stop. I mean, there were 20 stops to choose from. My stop finally came. It was the 14th and he still hadn't gotten off. I stood up and walked off without looking back. I was the only one walking up the hill that day. Kevin, my neighbor, was at his mom's house. Adam, who lived down the street, had tutoring that day and my sister was at softball practice.

I was shocked to hear footsteps behind me. I turned and stopped dead, there he was in all his glory. Gar Logan walking ten feet behind me. He was walking with his head down staring at the ground. I pulled my head forward and walked up the walkway to my house. I was fumbling with my keys when his voice shot through me like a bullet.

"I need to talk to you." I stopped in an instant. I vaguely heard my keys hit the ground. "Please Raven." His voice hitched desperately. I turned to look at him for the first time since he'd spoken. The longer pieces of his hair fell over his brow. His shirt was slightly messed up on his shoulders while his jeans hung loosely on his hips. His eyes had a pleading glint to them laced with pain and love.

"About what?" I asked even though I knew exactly what we needed to talk about.

He took two long strides to he was standing in front of me.

"This," he said before gently taking my face in his hands and bringing his lips to mine. On contact, I felt myself stiffen. As his lips moved over mine almost gracefully, I melted into it.

I soon lost control of my body and felt my arms weave around his neck while my eyes slipped shut. I became extremely aware of his hands moving down my sides to my waist. My shirt pulled up slightly. The skin of his hand against the skin of my stomach electrified my entire body. I savored the feeling of his lips to mine not wanting it to ever end. But as soon as it started he pulled back breaking the moment. Talk about buzz-kill. I, however, quickly recovered it with one, possibly, foreseen motion. He accepted my kiss with the same passion our hearts had held for so long. The love we felt for one another. The hate we held for the enemy, the desire that burned in our hearts and torched our souls. I pulled back this time because there is only a certain amount of time you can breathe through your nose. Both of us were panting as we looked at each other in amazement.

"What is going on here?!"

I turned sharply to the voice from behind me. There in the doorway to my house was my brother Robin, shotgun in hand.

"Rob? What are you doing here? Mom kicked you out years ago." I said in shock.

"Yeah well she called me and told me about this." He said and threw a black spiral bound notebook on the ground. My diary. I felt my blood leave my body.

"Where did you get that?" I squeaked. Robin's face contorted into a grim smirk.

"Mom found it under your mattress."

I turned back to see Gar glaring up at Robin.

"How could you fall in love with this-this-this…scum!"

"He's not! You don't even know him! He is _twice_ the man you will ever be!" I stepped closer to Gar as if protecting him.

"Rae, his father killed our dad. He'll try to fulfill his legacy as a Logan. It's what's expected of him."

"Yeah, expected by you. What if he wants to live down his father's name?"

"He doesn't Raven. He wants to kill you for his own sick pleasure. He doesn't like you."

"You little-," I started.

"No Rae," Gar surprised me by speaking up. "I don't like you." His green eyes stayed steady with mine. I felt my heart stop.

"But Gar," I squeaked pathetically.

"See you around." Without another word, he turned and walked back down the hill. All I could do was stare after him in silence.

"I told you he was scum." I heard Rob say coldly. The door slammed shut soon after. My stomach twisted and turned as I walked into the house and up the stairs to my room. It was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. My stomach was in my throat and I was on the verge of vomiting. my chest was constricted and my eyes stung with unshed tears. I simply refused to cry. In fact, I once promised my father that I would never cry. But I had already broken the biggest promise I ever made so what was one more.

I laid down on my bed, on my side, and let the tears fall freely, silently. They ran horizontally down my cheek and across the bridge of my nose. A couple of seconds later I totally dissolved in tears.

The next time I looked at the clock it was 10:17. The only reason I even looked at the clock instead of going right to sleep was because I heard a noise outside.

Shakily I got to my feet and wobbled over to the window. My room over looked the woods so it was kinda dark. But that didn't stop me from seeing a dark figure in the dense trees. They were coming out of the woods toward my house. Slowly I opened the window and listened for any clue who this stranger was. Just as they were exiting the woods and about to step into the spotlight of the porch, they tripped and fell over a fallen branch.

"Ow!" they muttered vehemently. My stomach leapt into my chest. I recognized the voice. The voice I loved to hate and hated to love. Gar. My suspicions were confirmed when he stood and the hood he wore fell from his head.

"Gar?" I gasped. He looked up and smiled. I felt like slapping it right off his face. The next thing I knew he was scaling the tree that grew next to my window. I automatically backed up to let him in. When he got his whole body through the window frame, I surged with anger.

"What are you doing here?" I seethed. Without a word he pulled my into a mind blowing kiss. I couldn't stay mad longer than that. He pulled back gently.

"Raven I came back to tell you I-," BANG! He stopped mid-sentence and the color drained from his face. Slowly he glanced down at his chest. Next, he looked up. "-love you." He gasped with what strength he had left. Blood started pouring from between his lips and fell to my black carpet. I couldn't move. And when he fell to his knees I saw Robin behind him in my bedroom door way with his shotgun aimed to where Gar once stood.

"No!" I screamed and fell next to my lost love. He was gone. No breath escaped his lips. Mo color reached his cheeks. No heart was beating in his chest. He was just…gone.

**-Fin-**

**Review. Tell me if you hated it, liked it. Flames welcome.**


End file.
